A Song In His Heart
by JennH1
Summary: What every MGS2 character should've done while in New York City... sing Broadway style!! (My first MGS short story! Go easy on this!)


_**** Hiya. I'm sure a lot of you (like myself) are VERY annoyed with the endless amount of yaoi / gay sex / gross fanfics that are currently populating the poor MGS fanfic section...so I decided to put you at ease with this cute lil' fic! Enjoy!_

**A Song In His Heart...**

Can't Say Goodbye ToYesterday

Raiden sat in a coffee shop (?) with Solid Snake in a gloomy Manhattan; as it poured rain outside. Today was a very gloomy day indeed, considering its a Monday... when isn't that a bad day?   
"What're you gonna have?" Snake grumbled, peering over his menu while having a smoke. "I'm getting 'The Music Man's Latte', whatever THAT is." Raiden sighed. Snake shook his head. "Oh jeez, don't drink that!" he grumbled. Raiden cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked. "Uh...nevermind." Snake replied. 

The waitress then came up to them. "Your orders? she asked, chewing her gum loudly. "He'll have the uh... 'Music Man's Latte', and I'll just have a bottle of bourbon." Snake said. "Uh... it's 11:30 in the morning!" she replied. "Yeah? Well, I haven't slept since Thursday." Snake sighed.   
"He'll have the chocolate milk." Raiden snickered. Snake jolted as the waitress wrote their orders. She then paused. "Wait a sec, 'Music Man's Latte'? You better watch it; that drink'll have you singin' about your life like this is some sort of musical fanfiction!!" ...but Raiden just waved her off. 

*****

A few minutes, well, maybe 10, had passed, and Snake was angrily drinking his chocolate milk, and Raiden has finished his latte. Snake grumbled, took a bottle out of his pocket, and poured the contents in his milk. "You can't get drunk off of milk, but you CAN get loaded from..." He looked at the label and squinted. "... Paint... thinner!"   
Raiden groaned. "I don't feel too good, Snake." he sighed, getting his coat. "What is it? Music Man was too much for ya?" Snake snickered. Raiden shook his head. "I dunno. I-I better get home. Uh...see ya, Snake." he said. Snake waved, then looked down at the bill that was now on the table. 

He turned to face Raiden again, but he was already gone. Snake sighed, then took out his SOCOM. "I don't wanna do THIS again... remember what happened at Denny's?" he grumbled. 

-----

Raiden walked down the streets of New York City to the subway station, as the pouring rain began to soak his blonde hair. As he watched the other people on the sidewalk with him ; checking out stores, going to work, hailing taxis... a song began to emerge from him.   
He couldn't help it, but he softly began to sing, as he slumped low while he walked. 

_ "I stare, at the stars, and the sky up above,  
And think ; What am I, made of?  
Am I full of sorrow? Am I hurt and pain?  
Or am I filled with love??"_

Slowly, he began to feel confident, as now he began tosing louder. 

_"I walk, by myself, on the streets below,  
And ask, every child, I know...."_

The women around him pulled their children closer to them. Raiden sighed, but kept singing. 

_ "Do you think tomorrow will bring sun, or rain?  
Which one of these will show?"_

Then the music just built up inside Raiden, as he now sung loudly on the sidewalk, startling many bystanders and injuring 20. 

_"I can't say goodbye, to yesterday, my friend!  
I keep holding on, 'till the end!!!  
Out of the darkness, there is no other way!  
Than the light, leading to, yesterdayyyyy!!!!!!!"_

Raiden then paused, as now he noticed many shattered windows, and a few car alarms blaring behind him. Police sirens and a fire burning could be heard in the background. He sighed, then twirled around a lamp post nearby, singing softly again. 

_"It's there that I'll find, innerpeace, not war,  
And dreams that I let... slip away...  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for,  
Way back... in yesterday..."_

A fire of a SOCOM pistol could then be heard. Raiden jolted, then looked. It was Snake, staring angrily at him, with his pistol poised towards Raiden's head. "Raiden, what the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily. Raiden blinked a few times. "Hmph. Anyways, you forgot to pay our bill."   
Raiden sighed. "Oh jeez. Sorry about that!" he reached in his pocket,and took out his wallet. "Just like at TGI Fridays, huh?" he laughed. Snake snuffed. "It was Denny's." he grumbled. "Oh..." Raiden said "Well, they both have dumb names anyways!!" he laughed. 

Snake said nothing. Boy, he could sure be a grump sometimes. "How much do I owe you?" Raiden asked. "2.50." Snake replied. Raiden searched through his wallet for a second, then gave him the money. Snake took it, then nodded. "Next time I'm using C4." he grumbled, turning and leaving.   
Raiden sighed, then continued walking the way he was going, as the song built up again. 

_"Why can't each of us, in the world ever see,  
The best things in life, are free?  
Little sounds of laughter, a warm hug, a smile,  
A kiss from you to me!!" _

An old woman sitting on a bench nearby then began to make kissy faces at Raiden. He jolted, then kept walking. 

_"I fall to my knees, I cry and I cry,  
Love do not pass me by,  
Happy ever after, please stay for awhile,  
Make time refuse to fly!!" _

Raiden then ran out into a road filled with classical halted New York traffic, as he began to sing loudly again. The New Yorkers didn't seem too pleased, however, as they honked and swore at him. 

_"I can't say goodbye to yesterday, my friend!  
'Cause I know how good it has been!  
Facing forever, here I stand, come what may!"_

A bullet whizzed by Raiden's ear, as he now sung like he was on Broadway. 

_ "Bring the old, bring the new, YESTERDAY!!!!"_

The honking and swearing then got louder, as NYPD officers made their way through the maze of vehicles to get to Raiden. Tear gas and pepper spray all at the ready. 

_"It's there that I'll find innerpeace, not war,  
And dreams, that I let slip away,  
I'll find the joyfulness I'm looking for,  
Way back, in yesterday..."_

Raiden was then beaten down by police, and was charged with 2nd Degree Poor Singing. He was last seen buying a Blueberry Blizzard from Dairy Queen. Any information of his current whereabouts would be greatly appreciated. 

**THE END**

* * *

_*** Augh. There!! I love that song... Can't Say Goodbye To Yesterday... *happy sigh* Anyways, please review considering this is my very FIRST MGS short story. Thank ye! _


End file.
